


Time of My Life

by thorduna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Laundry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of college-AU ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unless stated otherwise, the ficlets are unrelated.
> 
> For fun :) Enjoy!

**_Part 1 - Funhouse_ **

 

“Fucking shit, goddamit, oww!”

 

Thor tore his headphones off as the movie he was watching quieted down during a silent scene and he heard the cursing behind him. Startled, he swivelled with his chair so hard he almost fell off and stared at the complete stranger who apparently somehow got into Thor's dorm room and now was bleeding onto his carpet.

 

“What the fuck, man?” he yelped. The other guy wasn't particularly intimidating – actually not at all – as he was currently kneeling on the floor and looked like he was about to fall forward to all fours. He was also pretty thin and seemed all kinds of woozy, so Thor wasn't too worried about the whole home invasion situation. Or room invasion. Come to think of it, he probably haven't locked the doors. But he was still at loss as to what the hell was going on.

 

“Sorry,” the stranger coughed, spraying more blood around. It seemed his nose was smashed. “Sorry. I need to hide for a moment.”

 

Well, that didn't sound good.

 

“You want me to call the cops? Or ambulance?”

 

“No! It's not so bad. I think. Just don't kick me out.”

 

Shaking his head, Thor went to his mini-fridge and checked the small freezer compartment. Jackpot. There was a nasty looking, leftover popsicle and Thor took it, grabbing a shirt from a pile of fresh laundry and handed it to the stranger.

 

“Thanks,” he murmured and shifted on the floor to sit properly, tilting his head back and pressing the popsicle to his face.

 

“So...” Thor drawled. “What's your name?”

 

Now that he was seated and calmer, Thor saw that his guest mostly just had a nosebleed, probably from a nasty punch. His eye was purpling too, but all in all, he wasn't in a bad shape.

 

“Loki.”

 

“Well, Loki, nice to meet you. I'm Thor,” he replied, a hint of sarcasm colouring his voice, to which Loki only grunted and shrugged.

 

“Sorry. Were you busy?”

 

Thor wasn't, not really. There was a paper he was supposed to be looking some info up for, but he got widely distracted by a movie that just came out on dvd and he snatched a copy of.

 

“Nah, it's good,” he said, figuring that he didn't need to kick the guy while he was down. “Do you want to tell me what happened to you?”

 

Even though his face was mostly covered with Thor's shirt and smeared with blood on top of that, Thor saw Loki grimace.

 

“Ex-boyfriend,” he said curtly.

 

“Ex-boyfriend punched you?” Thor frowned. He realized he was sitting on the edge of his chair, head propped up on his hands and leaning forward to watch his unexpected guest carefully.

 

“No,” Loki laughed dryly. “The guy I was on a date with did. After my ex-boyfriend came around and started telling him about our mind-blowing sex life and impending engagement.”

 

Thor took a moment to digest that. “And who chased you?”

 

“That would be the ex-boyfriend. He wants to make up.”

 

Thor whistled. “Wow, okay. That sucks, man.”

 

“Fucking douchebag is a restraining order material, but he has some ties to the faculty and I'd likely end up getting kicked out if I actually got one.”

 

Thor processed that, mildly disgusted with this unknown persona who drove Loki into this state.

 

“Sorry,” he said genuinely and Loki just shrugged, though he seemed to relax a bit. “Can I, umm, offer you something? I definitely have juice and maybe even beer.”

 

“What kinda juice?” Loki asked from behind the shirt, his words muffled by the fabric.

 

“Carrot.”

 

“Jeez. Who drinks that shit?”

 

“I do,” Thor beamed. “Hey, I harbour you, remember? Don't shit on the things I love.”

 

They snickered together and a small smile appeared on Thor's face after Loki pulled the shirt down and sniffed experimentally. His nose wasn't bleeding anymore.

 

“Okay. Can I have some rabbit beverage then, please?”

 

Thor obliged with a 'pff', pulling the carton out and looking around for a a cup. Before he had a chance to find one, someone began yelling out on the hallway.

 

“Baby, please!”

 

Suspicious, Thor turned to Loki, who slumped on the floor with a small moan.

 

“Is that...?” Thor trailed off.

 

“Yeah, that's him.”

 

“Where are you, babe?!”

 

“Just how ballsy is he?” Thor motioned towards the door with the carrot juice. “Enough to start barging into rooms just like you did?”

 

“I don't know.” Loki was sounding pretty distressed now and Thor frowned in sympathy. Stalking wasn't fun, it was creepy shit and though Loki did seem to be willing to try and make light of the situation, Thor could see he was actually pretty shaken. That settled it for him and he put the juice down.

 

“All right, up with you,” he said cheerily and bent down to pull Loki up by the shoulders, ignoring his startled 'what' and steered him towards the bed. “And down again.”

 

Once Loki was tucked in and his protests muffled by the covers that Thor yanked all the way to his nose, Thor headed towards the door and tore it open.

 

“Hey, you!” Loki's stalker, average kind of guy with a long nose and brown hair, immediately spotted Thor and headed for him, eyes shining in a mildly disturbing manner. “Have you seen-”

 

Thor caught him by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

 

“Seen Loki, as in my boyfriend?” Thor growled at him, squeezing his hand until nothing but wordless splutters were coming out of the ex-boyfriend's mouth. “Yeah, I have. He's in my bed and he's going to stay there. And you listen to me very carefully – you even think of coming near him and I will find you and I will beat you within an inch of your life. Understood?”

 

For a moment he thought the guy would fight him, he had, after all, shown some impressive stubbornness when it came to Loki. Instead, he panted for breath, eyes almost falling out of his sockets and then his face got all scrunched up and he began sobbing.

 

Thor let him go, startled and slightly amused.

 

“Sorry, sorry! I won't! I swear!”

 

“Get the fuck out of here then!” Thor yelled at him for good measure and watched his scrambling retreat until he was out of sight.

 

Back in the room, he was faced with a lovely sight of nothing but wide green eyes peeking out at him in between his covers and the entirety of his bed shaking with Loki's laughter.

 

“That was priceless,” Loki wheezed and Thor joined him, chuckling at the whole ridiculous situation.

 

“Shit, it was. Shame you didn't see his face.”

 

Loki groaned, sitting up. “I'd be happy to never see that face again.”

 

“Don't blame you.”

 

The atmosphere in the room shifted slightly as they stopped laughing and Thor stood awkwardly in the middle of the small space, Loki still on the bed.

 

“Well, thanks. I think I should get going.”

 

“Maybe you should get your nose checked out?” Thor suggested as Loki got up, smoothing the covers after himself unhelpfully.

 

“Maybe, yeah.”

 

He was at the door and Thor was struck with a sudden need to stop him.

 

“Hey, but what if... he figures out it was just a shtick?”

 

Loki cleared his throat, turning to face Thor. “Well, I know it didn't seem much like it today, but I can take care of myself.”

 

“Hey,” Thor spread his arms, smirking, trying bring back the ease with which they had joked around with before. “Someone has to take up the slack for the corrupt institutions, no? Gimme your number and we'll show off at the café some time.”

 

“You want to pretend we're dating so he leaves me alone?” Loki asked incredulously, but a smile was already tugging at his lips.

 

“Why not?” Thor shrugged, giving what his mother always called an angelic smile. “Let's see what happens.”

 

“Okay.” Loki paused and smiled. “Okay, let's see.”

 


	2. Elephant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 - Elephant

A meaningful cough broke Loki's concentration and he looked up, annoyed, from his textbook. He knew it _sort of_ was his own fault for deciding to take his studying out to the campus park precisely on the day that almost every other student was drinking and partying, but that didn't stop him from scowling intensely at whoever it was disturbing him.

 

He was pretty grateful that he decided to frown right at the start because the minute he looked up, he was in grave danger in gaping in shock – a rather appreciative shock that is. The guy standing before him was very simply hot. Tall and well built, with a gorgeous face and long-ish blonde hair that escaped from a loose ponytail.

 

However, no matter how good-looking he was, he was also clearly drunk and based on the badly concealed nervous smirk on his face, also up to no good. Discreetly, Loki pushed his book back into his bag so that it wouldn't get puked on – or whatever idiocy it was that was about to be unleashed upon him.

 

“Yeah?” he snapped.

 

“Have you, uhm,” the blonde stuttered, blushing so deeply it was visible even in the meagre sundown light. “Have you ever seen an elephant with white ears?”

 

Alright, shitty pun joke it was then. Loki was almost disappointed. He kind of hoped it would be something more _risqué_ and he would have a chance to turn the tables. This arrogant hottie – that's what Loki dubbed him as – surely deserved it.

 

“Okay,” he sighed. “I will play along. I haven't.”

 

A strained look appeared on the blonde's face and he threw a glance over his shoulder. Loki followed his gaze and saw a group of perhaps seven or ten people cluttered together, choking with laughter and watching the two of them with excited glee. Amazing.

 

“Get on with it,” Loki growled when the guy standing before him fidgeted and had no reply to what was clearly only half the joke.

 

Before Loki could quite process what was happening, the blonde thrust his hands into the pockets of his jeans and pulled them inside out so the fabric – white fabric – hung from the side of his hips.

 

_Oh shit._

 

And then he did it. He added the nose to the ears, unzipping his jeans in one smooth motion and pulling his dick out, letting it hang there for all but three seconds, completing the perfectly ridiculous _elephant with white ears_ imagery.

 

Loki's jaw dropped and he stared, completely insulted by the dumbass level of that joke.

 

“I'm so, so sorry,” the blonde murmured, putting his junk away quickly and fumbling to stuff the pockets back in, already backing away from Loki. “It was a dare! Don't sue me, please!”

 

The parting words were almost taken away by the wind due to the speed in which the blonde was running away, only turning back to shout his final apology. Loki stubbornly stayed on his chosen spot for a while more, even after the giggling group left, unwilling to be chased out by their shenanigans.

 

Funnily though, once he got back to his dorm, a snort escaped him unwillingly.

 

_A nice big elephant indeed._

 

* * *

 

“I'm going to leave right now if you want me to, but...”

 

At first the words didn't register with him. _What?_

 

Then a large cup of steaming coffee was placed in front of him on the table, along with a plateful of cookies, the speciality of the café he was sitting at, and he looked up, spotting the same pretty face framed by long hair that disturbed him a couple of days ago.

 

“This is a big sorry and peace offering. Should I go now?”

 

Oh, he was so delectably embarrassed. Loki leaned back in his chair and carefully looked him over. On a school day, the blonde looked very proper, wearing elegant and tight black pants and a red wool cardigan over a blue-grey shirt. With enough light this time, Loki also noticed that his eyes were shockingly blue, accented by dark eyelashes.

 

“I don't know,” he said with a serious face. “Do you have more animals in your pockets today?”

 

After a second of clearly anguished staring, the guy broke into a smile, finally realizing that Loki was not about to scream at him, or call the police, or take whatever reasonable action one might take towards an exhibitionist.

 

That's right. Somewhere, somehow, Loki decided not to be a reasonable person. He likely would not be getting a restraining order for some drunk idiot playing a prank anyway, no, but under usual circumstances, he would not be getting coffee with him either. There was just something about...

 

“Sit down. What's your name, Mr. Elephant?”

 

Still smiling, the blonde sat down across from Loki, sprawling in his chair comfortably.

 

“Thor. And you are...?”

 

“Loki.”

 

“Nice to meet you.”

 

“I'm sure it was,” Loki raised his eyebrows and Thor's smile grew a little strained.

 

“Look, I'm really sorry,” he began, voice deep with earnest apology. “We were drunk, yeah, but I was still out of line. It was too much.”

 

Loki supposed he always had the tendency to play the devil's advocate.

 

“It's cool. No harm done... except maybe...” the trailer off on purpose, hiding a smile behind the coffee that Thor had brought him.

 

“Yeah?” Thor nudged him nervously.

 

“I just keep wondering if that's all you have to show for yourself.”

 

“Sorry?”

 

There it was, that cute blush again. This _Thor_ was honestly damned handsome, with pretty cheeks underneath those blue eyes, that just looked so good when turning pink.

 

“I mean,” Loki lowered his voice and leaned across the table to speak directly to Thor and only to him. “Is your cock good for other things than just showing it off?”

 

Thor's lips parted in shock at that – pretty, plump lips. Loki wondered how those would feel against his own... or maybe on some other places.

 

“I sure hope so,” Thor got out finally, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, his gaze obviously sliding away from Loki's eyes down to his lips and further down his body. _Good._

 

“Hmm. Big talk. You got a class now?”

 

“No...”

 

“Then come on.”

 


	3. Laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [this AU list](http://thorduna.tumblr.com/post/112869998305/theappleppielifestyle-list-of-aus-to-consider). Don't know much about laundromats, sorry!

Thor cringed a bit when he heard the doors open at the front of the large, damp smelling room. He'd rather hoped that his mild indignity would go unnoticed, but this was a college town and the laundromat was right next to the campus, he should not be surprised there would be more people washing their laundry at 3AM. He crossed his arms and leant on one of the dryers, sticking his chin out unwittingly. He would not be embarrassed. He did not have much to be embarrassed about.

 

Sadly, he was well aware that there was a time and a place for showing off his body, and 3AM in a laundromat was neither the time nor the place.

 

It wasn't even his fault. He did throw the party, yes, and he did provide a lot of the booze, but he did not ask that not one, but _two_ people throw up in his closet after mistaking it for the toilet. When he was done trying to clean up, it became pretty clear that he would have to throw everything in, including what he'd been wearing. He was currently occupying three of the dozen or so washing machines available.

 

He steeled himself when he heard the footsteps go past the empty front desk and back where the machines were.

 

Unsurprisingly the guy who shortly appeared in his line of vision looked to be about the same age as Thor. He was tall and dark haired, dressed in black jeans and charcoal t-shirt, holding a bulging tote bag that was printed with what Thor thought had to be some kind of underground comics art.

 

The guy paused briefly when he saw Thor, looking him over. Thor resolutely remained standing still. He would not feel self-conscious for being dressed only in his boxers at a public place. He would not.

 

“Hi. Sorry,” he blurted when the dark-haired guy kept staring and he immediately bit his tongue. God, that was stupid.

 

“Hi,” the other replied pleasantly enough, finally moving again, opening one of the machines. “Rough night?”

 

“That obvious, huh?” Thor smiled, rather relieved by that reaction. His fellow night-time washer had a nice, melodic voice.

 

“Takes one to know one,” he shrugged and it was at that point that Thor noticed something odd about the clothing he was pulling out. A lot of it was black, that's why he didn't see it earlier, but there were a couple of green pieces too and Thor squinted, completely forgetting his own predicament. Was that... blood? The stains were pretty large, deep rusty in colour. Thor shifted on his feet.

 

The other guy clearly noticed, throwing Thor a rather unsettling smirk before he went back to loading the machine.

 

“So,” Thor coughed to clear his throat. “What happened to you?”

 

“To _me_? Nothing.”

 

There was the smirk again. He slammed the machine door shut and hunted for change in his pockets.

 

Thor looked him over more carefully. Definitely Thor's age, maybe even a bit younger. He was pale and pretty good looking despite (or maybe because of it) that hipsterish, I-was-into-vampires-when-I-was-younger look. He didn't look like someone who was in a fight that night.

 

Before he could come up with a retort, the guy was done turning the cycle on and took a step towards Thor who immediately remembered just how very unclothed he was.

 

“What happened to you?”

 

“Party. Didn't screen the freshmen well enough.”

 

The guy kept slowly approaching Thor and Thor straightened up, letting his arms fall down and pushing his shoulders back. He couldn't help it. The guy had fucking blood all over his clothing and was wearing a psycho grin while stalking towards Thor. He did his best to look threatening. He was pretty sure he could take a skinny guy like that, unless he was hiding a knife – or worse – in those tight jeans.

 

He stopped just at the edge of Thor's personal space and smirked some more. Thor clenched his fists.

 

And then, just like that, he was stepping back and doubling over in laughter.

 

“Oh my god,” the guy wheezed. “Fucking hell.”

 

“What?” Thor demanded.

 

“You actually-” he choked, wiping at his face. “You actually thought-”

 

“Oh come on,” Thor growled, relaxing. The tension seeped away. “What?”

 

“You thought I was going to gut you because you saw me washing blood off of my clothes.”

 

“No,” Thor replied indignantly. “I thought you were going to _try_.”

 

“Oooh,” he made a scandalized face. “Well, that's different then.”

 

They looked each other over again and Thor had to fight to keep from smiling.

 

“I'm Loki,” the guy introduced himself and held out his hand. Thor shook it. “I'm a Film major. We just finished shooting a movie for our finals project.”

 

“Ah,” Thor laughed, feeling kind of stupid, but also a bit relieved. “Well, that explains it.”

 

“Admit it, you thought you just crossed the path of a ruthless serial killer,” Loki teased him with a grin, resting against the unused washing machine in much the same way as Thor.

 

“I admit nothing,” Thor smiled broadly.

 

“Well, that's a shame. If you did, I might tell you that there is a non-stop place that serves decent coffee and that I'm paying.”

 

“Oh damn. Where does that leave us?”

 

“That leaves us with _you_ paying.”

 

They laughed together and Thor was about to agree when he stopped himself and bit his lip.

 

“Ugh, I... I can't exactly leave here right now.”

 

“Oh.”

 

They looked at each other awkwardly for a second.

 

“My bad,” Loki said breezily. “You kind of look like you should be dressed like this all the time. I didn't realize.”

 

Thor raised his eyebrows and was very much gratified to see Loki's pale cheeks get a little pink. That was a pretty strong compliment.

 

“Tell you what,” Loki continued, voice a little choked. “I'm going to get us cups to go. That way you can keep your chastity and we still get some caffeine before the laundry's done.”

 

“And I also just might manage to keep the pneumonia at bay. Or the arrest for public indecency,” Thor laughed.

 

“Those too.”

 

There was another moment of silence and Thor really took Loki in. The slight blush that hasn't really gone away. The sheen on his lips from licking them one too many times. As idiotic as their meeting was, he could tell it was going somewhere. He grabbed his wallet from the bench and pulled out a note.

 

“Well, like you said, I am paying, but I have to have some assurance you will come back,” he said slowly.

 

“Oh yeah? My clothes right here aren't enough?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Loki took a step towards him. Thor cocked his head.

 

“What do you have in-mmm!”

 

Thor leant in, grabbing Loki by the hip with his free hand and kissed him fully on the lips. Almost instantly there were fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer as Loki sighed against his mouth and sneaked out his tongue to meet Thor's. He shouldn't even rightly consider this the craziest part of his night, but it certainly did feel that way, setting his head spinning.

 

“Okay. Coffee,” Loki murmured when they parted.

 

“Be back,” Thor tried to smirk, but it probably came out too heavy.

 

Loki paused, letting out a quick breath before looking Thor firmly in the eyes.

 

“I will.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, it's my personal headcanon that Loki totally actually killed/hurt somebody and that he's a mafia son :))))


End file.
